Gate Keeper
by Halfway-Insane
Summary: During a mission, Team Natsu finds a strange girl. Who is she, and what is she doing with Loke? "I grew up in the spirit world..." Wait...what? Could she be a potential danger to Fairy Tail, and the rest of Fiore? Story is much better than the summary, rated T for language. Rating may be bumped in later chapters. NaLu pairing. GrayxOC pairing.


**(A/N: Okay, I am going to be a lot better at updating this story! I already have the first ten chapters written up, so I should be able to keep up! Please do remember that I have lots of sports and band stuff that I am in so I am not the most reliable person to update xD So for those who have never heard of me, hi! I'm StarGuard147! This is my second fan fic ever written. This time it's Fairy Tail because I had this dream that gave me the best idea ever, and it wouldn't leave my head . Anyway, a little explaining: I am going to jump back in time, and pretend that the seven year time jump hasn't happened yet. So basically, this will be set right after the Edolas arc, and before the Tenrou Island arc. Also, Lucy was not the only human to ever visit the celestial world :D This should be interesting to write xD Anywho, excuse any OOC-ness that always seems to make its way into my stories, I won't be changing POVs as much to avoid that, and enjoy!)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't any part of Fairy Tail, else this wouldn't be called fan fiction! I also don't make any profit off of this story, so don't sue, kidnap, chloroform, and/or assassinate me, etc. because I TOLD YOU. Also, I'm warning you now, my hands like to type adult words into my fan fictions, so kids: COVER YOUR EARS. Or your eyes, I guess… BAD LANGUAGE AHEAD (POSSIBLY))**

Third Person POV

"Why do we always seem to go on the worst missions…?" Lucy complains as the hot sun beats down on Team Natsu. Everyone ignored the blond, and continued on wearily. Even Erza was tired. The wind blew harshly, and caused sand to attack the four mages, while Happy avoided the slaughter of miniscule rock particles by flying high in the desert sky. The five had taken a job that included a "sand monster", the desert, and well….sand. They had been walking forever, when finally…

"I….I think I see something!" Erza tells the group, out of breath. The heat from her armor was immense. In the distance was a bigger black figure, and two smaller dots.

"That's the monster?!" Lucy's eyes widen, and fear flashes across her face. "U-uh guys…maybe we should…"

"It looks like it. The two other figures look like people, they might be in danger!" Erza's face hardens with thoughts of battle.

"ALRIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu screams out, and sprints towards the three figures.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Gray calls after the dragon slayer, and the three mages, plus Happy, follow him. When they finally catch up, they find the pink haired mage fighting alongside two others. A tall girl with long, dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail, wearing a zip up gray jacket and shorter shorts. And…

"Loke!?" Lucy stares in disbelief.

"Great…another one of your stalkers?" The girl looks at Lucy with crimson eyes, rolls them.

"NO!" Both Loke and Lucy deny.

"Mmmmmm-hmmmmm," she smirks, and she flicks her hands out, revealing celestial keys.

"Hey, you use keys like Lucy!" Happy exclaims, landing on the ground.

"And you're a talking cat!" the girl says in the same tone as Happy, although it was more sarcastic than anything. "How did you think Loke got here?"

"Oh…" Happy trails off.

"Kay, be nice," Loke scolds the girl, who everyone assumed was named Kay.

"That was a bit rude, sorry! Oh, and hi! I'm Kay," she smiled apologetically.

"It's okay! Lucy is mean just like you!" Happy grins his kitty grin.

"WHAT's THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" both girls glare at the cat.

"Where's the monster anyway?" Lucy asked Loke.

"Underground somewhere. Be on your guard," Kay answers for the spirit, and shrugs. "Anyway, what keys do you have?"

"Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Crux, Horologium, Nikora, Lyra, and Pyxis!" the blond grins at Kay.

"Oh wow!" Kay exclaims.

"Wait, if I have Loke's key, why is he…?" Lucy starts to ask, but Kay quiets her.

"Shhhh. I think I hear it," Kay closes her eyes, and takes out a boomerang that glows blue. The ground starts to shake, and a black monster comes out of the ground.

"It's made of sand?!" Erza shouts out. Instead of skin, the monster seemed to be made entirely out of black sand. Gray and Natsu start on the monster with various attacks.

"Why do you think I've been here as long as I have? The little son of a bitch won't die!" Kay calls out, throwing the boomerang at the monster, all the while taking out her set of keys. There were so many keys, you couldn't even see the ring. The boomerang came back to Kay, giving no damage to the monster. "This is getting annoying," Kay says, picking out two keys. "Open up, Gate of the Water Bearer and Gate of the Scorpion!" she calls out. Lucy looks at her, confused because, first of all, Kay had summoned two spirits out at the same time even when Loke had already been summoned. Second, there was no water to summon Aquarius. But there they were, Aquarius and Scorpio.

"Tch… You summoned me? How did you manage it with no water?" Aquarius looks at Lucy.

"Actually, I did Aquarius," Kay flashed a grin at the water spirit.

"Well that makes more sense," Aquarius says bored, "Why did you need us?"

"I need you and Scorpio to do a Unison Raid," Kay tells the celestial spirit, "While Loke and I do one."

"You can do that?" All of Team Natsu's mouths drop open. Even Erza, who was trying to identify the monster's weaknesses, turned her head incredulously.

"Yeah, it's not that hard," Kay shrugs.

"She's one cool chick," Scorpio grins, and Kay laughs airily.

"Yeah, yeah. I try." What happens next surprises them all. Scorpio and Aquarius start the Unison Raid, and Loke and Kay follow their lead. "With the guidance of the stars, and the alignment of the planets…" Kay's crimson eyes start to glow, as Loke and she join hands, "Gate Keeper Technique: Celestial Double Unison Raid!" At that moment, two blinding lights come from the pairs, and join at a point before crashing into the sand monster. The thing screams with pain before dissolving into regular sand. Everyone stares at Kay with wide eyes as she says thank you, good-bye and then dismisses her Spirits. "What?" she looks at with them with innocent eyes.

"You used so much magic power…" Gray starts.

"And she hasn't even used half of it." Erza confirms.

"It's not that much, honestly! Anyway, I've got to get going. Nice meeting you guys!" Kay looks awkward before turning around and waving back, then shoving her hands back in her pocket. Her waist-length hair swings back and forth as she walks.

"Wait!" Erza calls out.

"Eh?" Kay turns back.

"What guild are you from?" Erza asks the brunette.

Kay just smiles, "I'm not in a guild!" She then turns around and starts to walk away yet again.

"Well," Natsu starts, "Join Fairy Tail!"

"Eh?" Kay stops in her tracks.

"Yeah! You probably have the fish keys that Lucy doesn't have!" Happy calls out.

"Plus you could train me!" Lucy adds in, glaring at Happy.

"Hmmm…" Kay tilts her head. "Train you huh? Seems cool. But actually, I have to meet someone up north."

"We're heading that way anyway, could we join you then?" Erza asks the brunette.

"Why not?" Kay smiles, and the others join her in walking towards their destination.

"We could stop at the guild and you could change your mind," Gray smirks.

"Erm…where are your clothes?" Kay's face turns the same color as her eyes.

"Dammit!" Gray shouts, aggravated.

"So much for recruiting another member. I promise we aren't all this crazy," Lucy explains to the other celestial wizard.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Kay giggles girlishly.

And that is how Team Natsu met the Gate Keeper.


End file.
